<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>yellow by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855855">yellow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, idk how to tag this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>chiaki’s gaze was blank and stared into empty space.<br/>the space wasn’t empty, though. that was an odd term.<br/>to be more realistic, she was sitting up on her bed, looking at the bright lamp that spread buttercup yellow hues across the room. she could imagine her own pink gaze was reflecting the yellows.<br/>yellow and pink went together nicely, she thought idly, pressing down the creases of the pale blue bed sheets.<br/>they weren’t complimentary colors but were colors that were next to each other on the color wheel.<br/>she shook her head slightly, correcting herself. pink wasn’t on the color wheel. it was a lighter shade of red in most cases. what she meant was that red and yellow were next to each other on the color wheel.</p><p>- </p><p>chiaki tries to figure out why she's awake in the middle of the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>yellow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>chiaki’s gaze was blank and stared into empty space.<br/>
the space wasn’t empty, though. that was an odd term.<br/>
to be more realistic, she was sitting up on her bed, looking at the bright lamp that spread buttercup yellow hues across the room. she could imagine her own pink gaze was reflecting the yellows.<br/>
yellow and pink went together nicely, she thought idly, pressing down the creases of the pale blue bed sheets.<br/>
they weren’t complimentary colors but were colors that were next to each other on the color wheel.<br/>
she shook her head slightly, correcting herself. pink wasn’t on the color wheel. it was a lighter shade of red in most cases. what she meant was that red and yellow were next to each other on the color wheel.<br/>
the ultimate gamer pulled her legs up into criss-cross position, slouching over slightly as she leaned on the palm of her hand, squinting her gaze a bit. staring directly at a lamp had decided to just now effect her, now that she was comfortable.</p><p>was there a point in thinking about color theory when all she did was play video games?<br/>
maybe not. that was more like a thing ryota, the ultimate animator thought more about. his animations had many subtle hues that could change the viewer’s perception.<br/>
ryota had fallen into a tangent about it one time. blues and purples emulated sadness or calm, reds and oranges blazed with passion.<br/>
chiaki shut her eyes, pressing the heel of her hands into her closed eyelids.<br/>
too much thinking, not enough sleeping.</p><p>what was she up for, again? she racked her brain drowsily, her mind tipping and swaying like a boat.<br/>
her throat felt parched. like the desert level in super mario, with the annoying enemies and wind blowing mechanics. maybe that was why she was up?<br/>
no, probably not.<br/>
she wasn’t one to wake up because of being thirsty. hajime was, though. she could feel  the dip in the mattress next to her crinkle then smooth out as his familiar weight left the bed, most nights. </p><p>chiaki’s tongue flicked out to wet dry, chapped lips and she took her hands off of her face, letting them rest comfortably beside her.<br/>
adjusting to the light after being in total darkness  was hard.<br/>
maybe yellow should be a fiery color that radiates passion like red and orange. it seemed to fit the bill.<br/>
she was snapped out of her introspection by a shift of weight in the bed. the gamer turned her head and shifted her body slightly so she could face backwards.<br/>
chiaki was met with a calm sea of dull green. like a wilted flower’s stem, or a dead leaf clinging to the branch, barely holding on from the assault of icy winds.<br/>
oh, nagito was awake too.</p><p>it wasn’t one of her best moments, realizing that the ocean she was staring into was her boyfriend’s after a few seconds (maybe more) of pondering what they looked like.<br/>
she had seen nagito’s eyes a lot. they were a protective barrier around his emotions- a wall, a fence to a garden of thoughts.<br/>
oh. she had spaced out again. now nagito was propped up on his elbows, still staring at her with tired, but affectionate eyes.</p><p>(a part of her mind relished that she could jump the barrier to his thoughts; to see what the enigma was thinking.)</p><p>“you’re awake.” his voice was soft and smooth, and before chiaki could get lost in describing the details of that she figured out what he was trying to say.<br/>
it was clearly an observation due to the wording, but the way his voice tilted upwards implied it sounded more like a question.<br/>
nothing’s really straight with this guy, huh?<br/>
chiaki blinked, before nodding slightly. she was a bit slow to respond, but nagito was used to it.<br/>
“mhm.” she uttered. it wouldn’t have been heard if they were out on the streets, in tokyo where all the cars sped by and all the tourists talked and it was oh so loud.<br/>
but in the peace and quiet of their bedroom, she wouldn’t doubt it if they could hear a pen drop onto carpeted floors. </p><p>nagito gently sat up fully, still blinking at her calmly; patiently.<br/>
“and what are you thinking about? you seem to be thinking about a lot.” he seemed to want to start another sentence, but decided against it, the way his mouth opened then closed.<br/>
chiaki wouldn’t be surprised if it was going to be one of his self deprecating statements he seemed to love to sprinkle into conversations.</p><p>but she needed to answer the question first before continuing to think about nothing important.<br/>
“colors,” she replied, shifting her whole body so she faced nagito head on. “the lamp is yellow, so i was thinking about how yellow went with pink, like my eyes and my hair.” chiaki paused. “i guess.” she reached her hand up and curled a strand of aforementioned hair around her pointer finger.<br/>
it was in a bun so it wouldn’t get tangled as she slept, but loose strands fell out because she hadn’t tied it tight enough.<br/>
she swore she could see a ghost of a smile on nagito’s features, lighting up his tired, sunken eyes slightly.</p><p>“yellow and pink is a good combination. if hajime were here, he could give you a whole essay about color theory and whatnot. but you’re stuck with me, so i guess you have to ask him when he gets back.” nagito reached his arm back to scratch the back of his neck and he broke eye contact. probably a sign of.. something.<br/>
chiaki continued looking at him, even as his words faded away and was replaced with calm, gentle silence.<br/>
she shuffled forward on the bed and gently grabbed his pale, skinny hands.</p><p>“i’m fine with you being here, nagito.” she murmured, staring at him as he turned his head back to meet her eyes. “you don’t need hajime’s unlimited talent to be special to me, or anyone else.” chiaki stopped herself from adding an ‘i guess’ to the end of her sentence. she was truly confident in her words, and wanted to show that.<br/>
nagito looked a bit shocked, eyebrows raised slightly and head tilted slightly like a puppy dog.<br/>
he swallowed slightly, and chiaki could see red rising to his cheeks. or maybe it was a trick of the light.<br/>
he seemed to be having trouble choosing words to reply, but chiaki waited patiently like he waited for her.<br/>
“..i’m glad you think so, chiaki.” he finally responded. short, gets the point across, and sweet.<br/>
chiaki couldn’t help but smile slightly. it wasn’t a grin, or a full teeth smile, but a comfortable smile that she could manage to give him without making it seem too forced.</p><p>she didn’t need to reply, they both could get the hint without speaking.<br/>
chiaki finally realized what she was up for. she missed hajime’s presence. she then realized soon after that, maybe nagito was up for that reason too.<br/>
it was alright, though. they could comfort each other. </p><p>if she could describe the situation with a color, she’d say yellow. because yellow was a color of happiness and warmth and joy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>